I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect
by TrappedinAb0x
Summary: JT reflects on his past, and how his father always put so much pressure on him to do well in life. ONE OF THE OMLY JT STORIES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


A/N:  Hey everyone. I wrote this a few months ago in a notebook, and I found it so I decided to publish it. Okay, so it was September 5th, ya, a _really long time ago!_

I hope it's good. Please Read + Review and please don't flame me-just tell me what I can do to improve! And also for the purpose of this fanfic JT is making up the words to the song "Perfect" in a letter. The letter will be in italics. Also in the fanfic JT's father is very strict and wants him to be something he's not.       

Disclaimer:  I don't own Degrassi or the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan.

**I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect**

        JT Yorke-this name is a famous one-he's the next Jimmy Carrey. Yes, he's made it big time as a comedian. He hasn't been very close to his father in the last 7 years. One day he decided to write his father a letter……
    
    _          Hey dad look at me_
    
    _          Think back and talk to me_
    
    _          Did I grow up according to plan?_
    
    _          Do you think I'm wasting my time?_
    
    _          Doing things I wanna do?_
    
    _          'Cause it hurts when you disapprove all along_

        JT's mind flashed back to 7 years ago, when his father decided he wasn't good enough for him…

        JT walked into the door of his home after getting trouble earlier that day for clowning around in math class. Mr. Raditch had called his father and Mr. Yorke was very angry.

        "James Tiberius, hold it right there!"

        "Yeah?"

        "You've gotten in trouble again, after I specifically told you to stop slacking off. Why can't you concentrate on important things and stop being the class clown?"

        "But, it's my dream to be a comedian so I have to practice…"

        "No, you don't. You better start concentrating on real life, real soon. You are grounded for three weeks, now get your act together young man."

        "Three weeks? That's so long!"

        "Would you like me to make it longer?"

        "Uh, let me think…No!"

        "You better stop talking in that tone, **right now. Go to your room."**

        "Ugh, God I hate you!"

        JT ran up to his room and slammed the door. He was so mad and full of hate toward his father. JT decided he would not give up his dreams not matter what his father thought, or wanted.
    
    _          And now I try hard to make it_
    
    _          I just want to make you proud_
    
    _          I'm never gonna be good enough for you_
    
    _          I can't pretend that I'm all right_
    
    _          And you can't change me_

        Mr. Yorke walked upstairs and entered his son's room.

        "How dare you tell me you hate me and slam that door."

        "Well…I'm really mad!"

        "God JT, you're such a screw up. Why can't you be a better son? You're such a let down."

        "I'm never gonna be good enough for you, am I? 

        "I'm going for a drive."

        Mr. Yorke left JT's room and the house in anger.
    
    _          'Cause we lost it all_
    
    _          Nothing last for ever_
    
    _          I'm sorry I can't be perfect_
    
    _          Now it's just too late and we can't go back_
    
    _          I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

        It started to rain heavily and JT decided to go out and take a walk in the rain, and think about everything. When JT had been walking for about 10 minutes, he saw a familiar figure out on her porch crying her eyes out. He decided to approach her.

        "What's wrong?"

        The figure looked up and saw JT.

        "Oh, nothing. World War III is just breaking out because I got a B in math."

        "Umm…you're getting yelled at for a _B? That's a __good grade."_

        "Maybe to you, but tell that to my parents…they want me to be this perfect kid."

        "I know the feeling…hey, do you wanna maybe go for a walk?"

        Liberty smiled. "Sure."

        They walked in the rain and JT opens up to her and tells her _everything._

        "**Wow**. Well, I think you have a shot at making it as a comedian; you're the funniest person I know. Don't let your dad get to you." Liberty said after hearing everything JT had told her.

        "I'm not and I won't," JT replied.

        "Well, Good," Liberty said with a smile.

        "Don't let your parents get to you either, Liberty"

        Liberty smiled. "Okay…I'll _try not to."_

        They approached Liberty's house and JT walked her up to the door.

        "Umm…thanks for…hearing me out and talking to me and all…"

        "No problem, thanks for hearing _me out and talking to __me."_

        Then something totally unexpected happened. JT leaned in and kissed Liberty.

        After a moment JT went turned and walked back home giving Liberty a wave. Liberty had a huge smile upon her face.
    
    _          I try not to think_
    
    _          About the pain I feel inside_
    
    _          Did you know you used to be my hero?_
    
    _          All the days you spent with me_
    
    _          Now seem so far away_
    
    _          And it feels like you don't care anymore_

        JT entered his home, and went up to his room and lies on his bed, tossing a ball up and catching it. He falls asleep for a few hours and when he wakes up again he goes to see if his father is back yet. He is, so JT decides to go and talk to him.__
    
              JT cleared his throat, and began. "Dad, I just wanted to tell you, I'm not giving up my dream, no matter what you say. And I _will make you proud!"_
    
    _          And now I try hard to make it_
    
    _          I just want to make you proud_
    
    _          I'm never gonna be good enough for you_
    
    _          I can't stand another fight_
    
              And nothing's alright
    
              With that, JT turned around smiling and walks back up the stairs, to his bedroom.
    
              Things with JT and his father never really got any better…
    
              _Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_
    
    _          Nothing's gonna make this right again_
    
    _          Please don't turn your back_
    
    _          I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_
    
    _          'Cuss you don't understand_
    
              _Sincerely your son,_
    
    _          JT Yorke_
    
    _          P.S. I didn't give up, and I DID MAKE IT! I hope you're happy now…_
    
              As JT's father read the letter, he finally understood how he had put to much pressure on his son. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he had always knew, but was afraid to call…until now.
    
    A/N: Well, that's **_the end_.**
    
    I hope you liked it. I know not too many people like JT/Liberty, but it seemed to fit.
    
    Remember I wrote this a while ago too.
    
    **PLEASE REVIEW!!!    **

And sorry if the italics part is messed up…


End file.
